miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
The Boy That I Secretly Love
|episode = "Santa Claws" |album = Miraculous Ladybug Christmas Album |runtime = 1:12 |sample = }} " " is a song in "Santa Claws" that Ladybug sings about her love for Adrien and her duty to protect him after she discovers Adrien's card she wrote for him near a pole destroyed by Cat Noir's Cataclysm. Lyrics |-|English = Ladybug: There is only one thing this kind of damage can bring: Cat Noir's Cataclysm, am I right? And look this gift wrap too, it's an important clue It's from my present to Adrien tonight. Adrien disappears and Cat Noir steps in, He must be working to protect him. My only explanation, my speculation, Is that some supervillain is after Adrien! It's a good thing I'm here, I'll protect him without fear. This boy that I secretly love. And with all of my might, I'll save you tonight! You're the boy that I secretly love. If you never know it's true, I'll be there for you. You're the boy that I secretly love. But what would you do, if you knew what's true? That's why I so secretly love you. |-|French = - Translation = Ladybug: There's no other power that can bring so much damage The Cat Noir's Cataclysm, it's sure And this card didn't fall from the sky But from the present I gave to Adrien Adrien disappears, and Cat Noir steps in He must be working to protect him The only explanation to these questions Is that some supervillain is after Adrien He can count on me, I'll get him out of there Because he's the one whom I love in secret I'll do everything in my power to help him at my best You're the one whom I love in secret Even if I have to hide, I'll be by his side You're the one whom I love in secret But what would you do if you knew the truth? That's why I love you in secret }} |-|Italian = - Translation = Ladybug: Only Chat Noir leaves the city like this The Cataclysm is his sign you know And this lost ticket will help me Where Adrien is, nobody here knows. Adrian disappeared and Chat Noir appeared I'm sure he'll protect him. I don't know what the reason is, but there's a villain And I hope he don't go after Adrien. I'll defend him, I won't abandon him I love him even if he doesn't know it Don't be afraid, because I will watch over you I love you even if you don't know it. I'll be there in secret and I'll love you Even if you don't know the truth I'll keep my love hidden in my heart But the boy I love is you }} |-|Spanish (EU) = - Translation = Ladybug: The power of Cat Noir, Cat Noir's Cataclysm It is a force that has no equal A clue has to be, this wrapping paper I used the same one for Adrien's Adrien disappears and Cat Noir appears To protect him is hard to bear But the explanation, my speculation It is that a villain is going after Adrien I will give him protection, without qualms or fear He is my secret love I will save you, my power I'll use You are my secret love Even if you're confused, I'll be with you. You are my secret love You can't imagine, no, what's in my heart You are my secret love }} |-|Spanish (LA) = - Translation = Ladybug: There is only one thing of causing so much damage And that's Cat Noir's Cataclysm And this thing left behind confirms my fear It's from my present to Adrien, that's it Adrien vanishes and Cat Noir arrives He must be looking for his protection That's why I think, what I suspect It is that a villain wants to find Adrien My presence is vital, protecting him is essential He is my secret love And with all of the power, I'll save you You are my secret love Even if you don't know who I am, I'm always there You are my secret love What would you do if you knew the whole truth? That's why you're secret, love }} |-|Portuguese (BR) = - Translation = Ladybug: This destruction has only one explanation A Cataclysm passed by That Christmas card thrown that way on the floor Is from my gift, what's happening here? Adrien disappeared Cat Noir appeared Who knows what happened? My feeling, I have the impression That Adrien was kidnapped by a super villain But now I have arrived and I will defend you My most secret love And with all the power, I will save you! He's my most secret love I never told you I love you too He's my most secret love. If you knew one day, what would you say? That's a secret, my love }} |-|Polish = - Translation = Ladybug: I saw this not once so I'm certainty sure Cat Noir was here and his magic Snow gives me clue, my Adrien was running through here Because from my gift this trace left Adrien disappears and then Cat appears And for me it all becomes clear Yes, I see it clearly that Something bad happened here, the villain kidnapped him But I show up who don't know what fear is Because love gives me strength Who cares about darkness and cold, let a miracle happen My love gives me strength I will search the whole world, you are worth it My love gives me strength Can you guess what I want to tell you? You are my love }} |-|Catalan = - Translation = Ladybug: There's not even a power that can bring so much ravage. The Cat Noir's Cataclysm. I'm sure that postcards can't fall from the sky. It must be a present that Adrien has given. Adrien disappears, and Cat Noir steps in. He must want to protect him. This can be only explained, a little, if a supervillain wants to mess with Adrien. I want him to count on me, I want to be able to save him. Because he's the boy whom I love in secret. I'll do everything in my power, I want him to count on me. You're the boy whom I love in secret. Even if I have to hide, I'll be always by your side. You're the boy whom I love in secret. What would you do to me if you knew the truth? That's why I love you in secret! }} Gallery MIRACULOUS �� SANTA CLAWS - "Cat in the night" �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir MIRACULOUS �� SANTA CLAWS - Songs compilation �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Cristina Vee- "The Boy That I Secretly Love" rehearsal BTS (Miraculous Ladybug Christmas Special)|Cristina Vee recording the song. MIRACULOUS ��❄️ "The boy that I secretly love" - Multilingual ❄️�� es:Mi secreto amorru:Le Garçon que J'aime en Secretpl:Biedronkowy lamentfr:Le garçon que j'aime en secretpt-br:O Meu Mais Secreto Amor Category:Songs Category:In-universe songs